Barn Tales
by Four's Fanfiction
Summary: Applebloom comes across some of her sisters more provactive reading material in the barn. One-sided Applejack/Rarity. Plus Pirates.


**A/N: **MLP:FiM belongs to Lauren Faust. Not really much else to say._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Rarity smashed her lips against Applejacks in one fell swoop, causing the earth pony to widen her eyes in surprise. The white unicorns eyes rolled upwards as she tasted the other pony who, not surprisingly, tasted of apples. <em>

_ With a loud moan, Rarity rolled her tongue along Applejacks, getting even more pleasure out of her current situation. _

_ Pulling away with a loud pop, both ponies stood locked in each others arms, panting heavily. Rarity, with her eyes still sparkling from the previous incident, smiled blissfully at the orange earth pony before her. "Dah'ling that was simply magnificent."_

_ Applejack blushed, biting her bottom lip at the compliment. "Well ah reckon I enjoyed it mah'self. 'Specially the part where ya'll used yer' tongue."_

_ Rarity grinned mischievously. "Oh I've got much more things I could do with this tongue, much more." The white unicorn began pushing Applejack down onto the bed, slowly moving her head down towards the earth pony's-_

"What in tarnation!" Applebloom dropped the pieces of paper she had been holding, turning around and seeing her sister standing at the barns entrance, and looking quite steamed. Moving quicker than Rattlesnake in sneakers, Applejack raced over to her younger sister and quickly collected all the fallen pieces of paper from the ground. "Just what do ya'll think yer' doing goin' through mah' private valuables?"

Applebloom gulped, trying her best to appear as innocent as possible. "Ah was just lookin' fer' some empty apple baskets so me and mah' friends could use and pretend we were Pirates in a ship." She suddenly stood on her hind legs, one eye closed and one arm pointing to the air. "Cutie Mark Crusader Pirates! Yaaargh!"

Applejack stood still, looking at her younger sister for a full ten seconds before blinking. "Oooookay, but why was ya'll looking at mah'," She stopped, looking at the papers once more before stuffing them under her hat. "Y'know, never mind, ain't important. Ya'll just run along and go play pirates ya' hear?"

Happy to be off the hook and not in trouble, Applebloom grabbed the empty apple basket and raced outside. Applejack made sure her little sister was actually gone before retrieving the papers from her hat, looking down at them with a deep blush. "Hoo-boy, gonna' have to find a new spot to hide mah' clop-fics that ah' write so that ah' can express mah' true feelings fer' Rarity."

"EX-PO-SITION!" Derpy Hooves shouted as she flew over the barn, causing Applejack to jump in surprise and land her rump right on a pitchfork. "YEEEEEEEEE-OWWWWW!"

* * *

><p>"And in the story, they were both kissing each other like this. Mmwhaaaa." Applebloom pretended to kiss the air like she had read Rarity and Applejack kiss in the story. "Ah was about to find out what happened next, but mah' sister caught me readin' it."<p>

Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell both stared slack-jawed at Applebloom, both amazed and slightly confused as to what they both just heard.

"My sister wouldn't do that...I think." Sweetie Bell was blushing heavy, biting her bottom lip as she tried to contemplate the whole thing.

Applebloom frowned and shrugged her arms. "Well apparently mah' sister thinks she does, cause that all her and yer' sister did for about three pages."

Scootaloo gulped again. "I've seen that sort of thing before, when Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie don't think anyone is around." She gulped again. "They do other stuff too. Lots of other stuff."

Applebloom chose to ignore Scootaloo's response and proceeded to hop into the apple basket she had brought with her. Putting an eye-patch over her eye, she picked up a cardboard sword and waved it through the air. "Yaargh! Cutie Mark Crusader Pirates ahoy!" When neither Scootaloo or Sweetie Bell joined in, Applebloom sighed and leaned against the basket. "Would ya'll hurry up, this basket was heavy enough to carry over here and ah would appreciate it if ya'll would play with me."

Sweetie Bell shook her head, hopping inside the basket and putting a red and black striped shirt and picking up a telescope. "Er, ahoy Captain! Thar' be land!" Soon Scootaloo got into the game as well, and thus began one of the best and most awesome-est adventures ever told.

Too bad this story is about a farm girl and a beauty queen, and not about pony pirates.


End file.
